Another Chance
by Kanami-chan
Summary: Klaus and Shia are given another chance to be human and to live as brother and sister. Misha is ordered to watch them closely but Misha has something else in mind. KlausxMisha. Spoilers may follow
1. Angel in morning

Another Chance

Chapter 1: An angel in morning

"Misha, Wake up! You have another job!" A blonde haired angel with blue eyes and giant wings gently pushed the pink-haired angel. The pink-haired angel yawned and smiled at her. "Mornin' Sasha-san! SU!" Misha stood up from her resting place.

"You have a job waiting for you at Earth. You need to keep an eye on a kid named Klaus. He used to be a demon… I'm sure you know him as Nyaa. Am I correct?" Sasha looked at the piece of paper with all the information on Klaus.

"Nyaa! Nyaa, SU! Yeppy Peppers! I know Nyaa-san! I know him!"She jumped up and down which usually annoyed lots of people. "Is Shia-chan with him too, Su?" Misha looked at Sasha, waiting for an answer.

"Um yes, a girl named Shima Higuchi. She used to be called 'Shia' by you. Since they know you the most, the head angels sent you to keep an eye on them." Sasha continued talking. "You will go to Earth tomorrow so get ready and try not to be seen, okay?"

Misha stood up straight and grinned. "Yes ma'am!" Then, Misha flew back to her resting place and slept again.

"Achoo!" Klaus sneezed. "Am I catching a cold now?" Klaus took a tissue from his bag and wiped his nose.

"No, I think it must be that someone is thinking of you." Shima giggled at Klaus.

Klaus mumbled to himself. "Human bodies are so weak." Klaus remembered everything from when he was a demon and until now but Shima didn't. They were both given a chance for a new life. He never thought it could happen but he knew he had to get used to his new life.

Shima looked over to Klaus with a worried face. "Anything the matter, Klaus? You look like your going to be sick."

Klaus shook his head. "No no, I'm okay. Anyways, it's getting dark. We should go to sleep already. Tomorrow's another day of school." He said walking to the lamp and turning it off.

"Good Night, Oniisama." Shima said gently and fell asleep. "_That's right_" Klaus thought. _"When we were given another chance to live as human beings, they altered Shia's memories so that she'd think that we were brother and sister" _he sighed to himself. _"Damn, I can't sleep. I have a bad feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow." _He shivered and turned looked outside the window in his bed. His eyes opened wide and stood up to open the window. A white feather flew into Klaus' hands. He knew that it's a bad sign. He closed the window fast and rushed to his bed.

"_Dammit," _He thought._ "A pesky angel is in this town!"_ He said and went under the covers. He fell asleep with fear in his mind that an angel is near.

The next morning, Klaus woke up with a bad headache. "Klaus-sama! I knew you'd catch a fever! Did you listen to me!" Shima said with a mixed emotion of worry and anger. "You stay here for today, I'll tell the teacher you're sick." Shima said then opened a window in the room. "You need some fresh air. It's so stuffy here. Now go to sleep and get well soon, okay?"

Klaus, with his face bright red, didn't answer. He turned away looking embarrassed that a girl is the one taking care of him. He hid his face in the blanket to make sure that she didn't see that he was red.

"hmm?" Shima said and looked back at Klaus who appeared asleep. She smiled and then she made sure that he was asleep and kissed the top of his forehead. "Have a nice nap, Oniisama." She whispered to his ear.

When Shima left, a sudden breeze filled Klaus' room which caused him to wake up.

"This must be Shia-chan, and Nyaa-san's place! Su!" Misha smiled and walked over to a sleeping Klaus. "Get well soon, Nyaa-san! Su!" She touched his fore head and made him a bit better.

Klaus woke up slowly and looked up at the Misha. He instantly got out of his bed and ran to the corner of the room.

"You can see me, su?" She looked at him curiously and waved her hand in front of him.

"Of course, I can see you! Now leave! I'll call the police!" Klaus said with a serious face.

"Oh, Su, You can't call the police on me, su! They can't see me! But somehow, you can see me, su." She said with a cheerful face. "It's good ta see you againy wainy, Nyaa-san! Su!" She said and held out a hand in front of him.

Klaus slapped the hand and stood up by himself. "I'm fine and how many times do I got to tell you that my name is not Nyaa?" He said.

Misha looked confused and thought for awhile. "Then, let's start over by introducing ourselves then! Hiya! My name is Misha!" She grinned and offered a hand shake.

Klaus scratched his head for awhile and took her hand. "N-nice to meet you, then. My name is Klaus." He smiled briefly and bowed.

"Y-you're so fomal, su! No need to be formal! We're all friends here!" Misha said taking both his hands and swinging them around and around.

Klaus' face grew from happy to mad. "Don't do that!" He took his hands away and went back to his bed and slept.

"Su?" Misha looked confused again but walked over to him and tucked him in his bed. She gave a gentle smile and watched him sleep.

To be continued


	2. Angel in Moonlight

Chapter 2: An Angel in moonlight

"Klaus, su? Wake up, su!" Misha gently nudged a sleeping Klaus. His fever was down a bit and he looked peaceful. Misha hesitated to wake him up. He looks more peaceful than he does when he wakes up. The only expression she's ever seen him make was serious, mad, and the forced smile he did earlier. Misha pushed him a bit more until he woke up.

"M-Misha-san?" He got up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it? It's dark already? Where's Shima?" He asked Misha who was smiling at him. He turned away blushing.

"Shima-san's asleep. It was dinner time but she didn't want to wake you up. It's eleven o'clock, su. I woke you up to eat something' or else you will be starved tomorrow, su." Misha stood up and heated something in the oven.

Klaus walked over to the kitchen and watched Misha make him dinner. _"Maybe she isn't so bad after all"_ He thought to himself. "_This is bad, if the demons find out that I'm being friends with an angel, they'll get mad at me."_

"Is something the matter, su?" Misha said carrying a plate of curry and placed it down the table. "You feeling sad? I can make yous happy! Su!"

"No thanks," Klaus said with a weak smile as he started eating the curry. "Misha-san…"

"Urm uhm, Yes su?" Misha looked at him. "How does it taste, su?"

"It's good. You've gotten better since the last time you cooked." Klaus said, though he still yearns for blood. His demon side hasn't left him. Even though Misha's cooking was great, it wasn't close to how good blood tasted in his mouth.

Misha looked at him seriously. When he was done with his food, she took his hands and opened the window.

"You imbecile! What the hell are you trying to do!" Klaus said and tried to free his hands from her grasp but it was no use.

"Flyin' su!" Misha looked at him and smiled. She took her shoes off and flew in the sky. This was Klaus' second time flying with Misha. The first time was in his cat self. He looked down at the ground.

Misha landed on top of a huge tower and smiled. She let the wind flow through her face and she let her hair fly. "This is the greatest, Su! Being on top of everything is great, su!" She said happily and looked at Klaus who was staring at her.

Klaus continued to stare at Misha and thought about how pretty she looked with her pink hair loose. He never felt this feeling before. This feeling made him want to float up to the sky and never come back.

"Su?" Misha looked at him. "Are you daydreaming, su?" She said and waved her hands in front of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. So Misha-san, why did you fly us here?" He said and looked at the purple sky.

"Oh ums, you looked like you were feeling down and ums, I wanted to make you feel lots better." Misha said and flew up. "This place used ta make me feel better."

"Oh, Earlier, I was feeling down because… I don't deserve this life… People other than me deserve this life. They've done better things than I have." He said. _"Liar," _He thought. _"I'm a liar. That's all I am."_ Klaus sighed. _"The real reason that I was sad is that because if the demons find out that I'm hanging out with you, they'll surely abandon me."_

"Whelpers, you might not realize it, su. But one person can change the whole world. Everyone has a purpose to live, su. Maybe you're alive for the sake of one person. I means, you've made me happy, su! You're opening up to me right now, and that's making me happy!" Misha smiled at him and took his hand. She placed it in her heart and looked at him sadly. "Angels… Angels, no matter how good they are, aren't alive. Sometimes, we envy the living for that reason. But some angels are forgetting something. They exist. They might not be alive but they exist and that's close enough to living. Existing is enough for me, su. Angels exist to make people happy, or at least, that's what I think. I'm not making much sense am I?"

Klaus smiled. "No, Misha-san, you're right. I'll try living happier from now on… Thanks Misha-san." He grew sad that her heart wasn't beating. "Oh, and Misha-san,"

"Yes urm, su?" Misha said happily. When Klaus smiled, she felt that it's the first time she's seen his true smile.

"Thanks." Klaus said and turned away from Misha. He felt like he grew softer after he became human-after he met Misha. He never used to feel happiness, but being with her little by little is warming his cold exterior. She opened up some of his sides that he never knew he had.

"Nyah? For what, su?" Misha looked at him curiously. She noticed that he seemed to turn his back on her a lot.

"Just take us back home, I'm tired." He looked at her with a serious face again.

"Okies, su!" Misha said and took his hand again and smiled.


	3. Angel in trouble

Chapter 3: An Angel in trouble

"Misha! Are you listening? Do you even understand what you've done?" Sasha said in an angry tone. "First the ghost boy and then wonder boy and now demon boy?" Sasha said and crossed her hands against her chest. "If the others find out what do you think will happen to you? You already caused enough trouble by causing someone to die. Now you're going to make friends with a former demon? Just what is he to you?" Sasha said and looked suspiciously as Misha looked down at a mirror which showed Klaus and Shima.

Misha usually happy face turned sad and frustrated... "It's not like that, su. Klaus-san… Klaus-san's different… he's different from Kotarou-kun and different from Kotaroh-kun, su." Misha looked at Sasha. "I don't feel the same for him as I do for Kotarou-kun and Kotaroh-kun, su." Misha looked at the mirror again. _What do **I** feel for Klaus-san,su?_ She thought. "I'll be okay Sasha-chan, su." She said and her wings came out of her white dress.

_Meanwhile…_

The sun was setting as Klaus walked back to his house with Shima. He had a deep, troubled expression. Shima looked at him with a face filled with worry. "Are you okay, oniisama? Did the girls bother you too much today?" Shima said and stopped walking. Klaus looked back at her as he continued walking to the house. "I'm fine… just fine…" Klaus said and opened the door to the house. "By the way, Shima, I'm not going to be here in the evening."

Shima walked in and took off her shoe. She looked at Klaus who seemed more serious than he was. "What's the matter, Klaus? What are you going to do?" Shima shivered as she saw the unusually cold expression in his face. She usually has seen him on a serious expression but never cold. She felt like Klaus is going to leave her and never come back. She felt hot tears in her face and she wiped them.

Klaus came up to her and gently brushed the tears away from her face. "It's okay Shima, I'll be back. I promise." Klaus said and took his hand off her face. He went outside the door and walked away.

"Wait! Klaus!" Shima ran out the door and saw nothing. "Klaus?" Shima shivered and heard an echo.

--------------

"Klaus, you do understand you can't be with an angel, right?" A shallow voice said. Klaus bowed down and had a cold expression on him. "Yes sir." He disappeared in the shadows.

He then appeared right in front of Shima. "Shia… It's time to go." Shima looked surprised with a face of relief.

"I'm glad you're safe, Klaus…" She said in relief and then looked at him curiously. "Who's Shi-" She stopped as Klaus put his hand in front of her face. A sudden flash of memories came back in her head. She collapsed in the floor.

-------------

"Klaus su!" Misha called out his name as an echo could be heard in the house. "I don't understands, su. I looked for every possible place he could be, su. I iffen looked in the toilet place." Misha said and opened the window. She went in the park. "Klaus, su…" she sighed.

Misha's face suddenly brightened. Klaus has just appeared right in front of her eyes. "Klaus su! Shia su! You're here too, su!" she said and then looked at both of them curiously. "Klaus, su, why are you wearing all black?" Misha froze. She looked at his eyes. They weren't the same as her Klaus.

"Klaus, su?" she attempted to touch him and he slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch me, you meddling angel." Klaus said with his voice colder than ever.

Misha looked at him with horror. "Are yas…. Are yas gonna kill mes, su?" Misha said. Her whole body was petrified. Who has done this to Klaus?

* * *

To be continued...

The next chapter is gonna be darkkkkk. I hope you guys read it. This story's gonna have a sad ending. v.v;;; sorry. I have a knack for sad stories.

Shinouchi-Hanako


	4. An Angel in Danger

The second to the last chapter probably It doesn't show a lot of Klaus...

by the way, to answer all of your questions, Klaus is Nyaa. The human one in the manga. 3

This has been Kanami-chan!

* * *

An Angel in danger

Klaus said nothing as he looked at Misha coldly. He ignored her question and the terrified look at her face. He looked at Shia and then nodded. They both had cold expressions on their faces that sent a chill down Misha's spine. Klaus then took Misha by her hair and started dragging her.

Misha then squirmed, trying to move away. She then touched his hand causing him to pull his hand back. Her wings appeared from her back and she flew into the sky, tears falling off her eyes. How he reacted to her touch was proof enough... he _has _turned back into a demon. She shook her head and wiped the tears off gently. She flew back to the heavens and leaped into Sasha's arms. "Sasha, su! It's howwible! Really weally howwible!" Misha said. Her words mixed with the whimpers of her tears.

"What happened, dear?" Sasha said gently patting Misha's head. She then gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears with. Her face was filled with worry.

"Klaus, su. He-!" Misha said, burying her face deeper into Sasha's shirt. "He turned back into a demon, su!" She said looking up at Sasha with a pleading face. She was trying to tell Sasha to help her. She wanted Klaus back.

"I told you, dear. To not go too close to that demon. Don't worry, you're safe, I'll tell them to cancel your mission or assignment." Sasha said letting go of Misha. She smiled reassuringly at her.

Misha looked at Sasha with disbelief and then pushed her away. She ran and then flew back to earth, going to the tallest tower she seen. She then remembered that this was the first time her and Klaus had a real talk and this was also the place where her Kotarou first opened himself to her. "This place is full of memories... special memories... su." She sighed and smiled gently. Birds then flew around her.

"Birdies, SU!" She then looked at them and they looked at her back with a confused face. "Are yas wonderings why I'm crying, su?" She mumbled slowly.

"Its cause.su.." Misha began and took a deep breathe. "My friend, su. He hates me now." She said in a whimper. She didn't want to start crying while she was telling the story so she tried to smile. She pet the birds in the head as they chirped in response.

"It must be something I did, su." Misha hanged her head low looking down on the bottom. Her tears flowed from her eyes, slowly but silently. The birds turned their heads in confusion and pecked at her head. For Misha, it was like they were trying to give her confidence.

Her eyes glowed at them. "Thank yas! Thank yas! Thank yaaas!" She looked at them and carried them. "I knew from the beginning that Angel and Demon love is forbidden...su" Her face then turned hopeful. Her pink hair flowed in the wind and her face looked peaceful. "But... su" She continued breathing for air. "I can't help my beating heart, su!" Misha smiled gently. The birds then sang a gentle song for her.

"Thank yous. Su!" she said as she stood up. She then looked down from the top of the building to the very bottom. "I won't care what anyone says about him, su!" Misha smiled. "He's the best person ever, su! I want him to stay with me always, SU!" Misha then let go of the birds. "Thank yas, birdies! I'll see yas, later, su!" She flew happily into the sky and looked for Klaus on the ground.

"Have you completed it? Your mission, Klaus?" A dark figure appeared in front of the demon. His face and whole body was covered with a black cloth. Klaus bowed down to him and looked sternly at him.

"No, sir, I'm afraid I haven't." He says, forcing Shia to bow with him. He then looked at the ground with red eyes. "I promise..." he began, clenching his free hand. "I won't fail the next time I see her."

He walked away with satisfaction. He hasn't felt this good in awhile. He liked the feeling of being a demon more than a human. He felt... powerful. He seemed like an emotionless killing machine who never felt love on his life. He sold his human soul to the demon and chose to live as a demon more than a human. The emotion of love, has terrified him... and now, he wants to kill the person he loved most.

* * *

A bit shocking to some people, right? Ha, now I made Klaus cold and emotionless like his old self. 3

He still doesn't seem like it though.


	5. An angel in paradise

At last, the final chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

An Angel in Paradise

_Misha! Misha, you hear me! Get back here, don't associate with the demon boy anymore! You'll disappear! _Sasha's voice flashed in Misha's head. Sasha was trying to contact Misha into not seeing him.

She flew a bit farther and then she went to the place where she saw his cold self again. She rested for a moment and sighed. "I'm never gonna find him, su..." Misha then widened her eyes. She realized she spoke too soon and gulped a bit. She saw him... Klaus.

"Did you wait long?" Klaus said with a deep voice, this time he was alone. Shia wasn't with him. He didn't look any different from the last time she saw him. He still looked cold... emotionless. The way he is now made Misha lonely.

"You don't have to wait no longer." He said while he took a scythe out of thin air. He then raised it up and stopped. Misha was petrified. She wasn't scared of him... She didn't want to run away... she was petrified because she saw how lonely he was.

"Klaus, su, you're different from the last time I met you but at the same time, su, you're still the same, su." Misha started. Klaus looked at her with a confused look and decided to listen a bit longer. "You're a lot colder and more meaner than the last time, but you're still so wonderful, su." Misha smiled. "You're special to me, su! I want yous to be happy... su."

Klaus then looked at her. He dropped his scythe and simply walked away. He did not know what to tell her. He looked away. "I can never be happy..."

"That's not true, su. I can make you happy little by little, su! Trust me, su!" Misha said gently.

Klaus looked at her one last time. "Why... Why do you always have to meddle with people's lives? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Misha grew quiet for a moment. She looked at his eyes and smiled. "Because... you've been given a second chance, su." She stood up and attempted to touch him. She gently tried to hold his hand without hurting him and he pulled back.

"Your safe for now." Klaus said as he walked away from her. A portal then opened in front of him and he went inside.

"Wait, Klaus, su!" Misha said as she started running to him. "I love yous, su! An' I really really hope you get to live your life happier!" She says. She looked at the closing portal and wondered if he have heard her. She then smiled knowing that she told him and left.

Klaus arrived to the place and looked around. "Shima... no... Shia. Come here." Shia walked towards him with her staff, looking at him. She was certainly confused. "Stand next to me and stay. It's time to go home." Klaus said as he took her hand and went towards a big cliff. On the other side of the cliff, there stood about a hundred demons. All of them were dressed in black.

He bowed down and forced Shia to bow down with him. He gulped and felt the heat of the fires on the bottom of the cliff. "I'm sorry... but me... and Shima want our lives as humans again. I want my soul back."

For a moment, the demons looked at each other and nodded. One stepped forward and talked. "Are you sure you won't regret it? You can never come here again."

He thought for a moment and then remembered Misha's smiling face. "Yes..." Suddenly, a black hole appeared at the bottom of his feet. He closed his eyes and collapsed.

"Misha, dear, you do know you have to pay for disobeying the rules... twice." Sasha said in a grave voice. "Because of you, Klaus turned back into a demon... and that's what they are mad about." Sasha looked at the paper, trying not to shed a tear. She looked at her and she watched her nod. She even smiled at her punishment. "All right then," Sasha then took Misha's hand and led her slowly towards them. Sasha knew that Misha understood her punishment of disappearing forever but she said nothing about it. If she would have tried to prevent it, she would be on that punishment too so she simply just watched.

Misha stared at the sky with no thoughts or no fears of disappearing. Her feet slowly turned to dust and she just simply stared at nothing. She didn't even notice the sobs and whimpers coming from other angels. She only had one thing in her mind. Klaus. She saw what Klaus had done and she was happy about it. That was all she needed. She wondered what he was doing now as his life as human again and as her head was slowly disappearing, she uttered her last words. "Klaus-san... I hope you live your life happily, su." She smiled as she took her last breath.

Klaus woke up on the place where he had talked to Misha. He was human again... and so was Shia. He walked slowly to a familiar place to him. Memories of Misha flashed back in his head. He realized that she's not going to come back anymore. He sighed and stared at the vacant space that used to be his house. "I'm going to wait for you... Misha... but I hope you live happy without me." Klaus said shedding his last tear as he continued wandering around Earth, hoping to find true happiness. He looked for his angel, the first angel to made him cry.

* * *

Why did i name this chapter "An Angel in Paradise"? Because in a way, Misha disappeared happy. She saw that Klaus followed finally became his old self and this made her happy. She disappeared with no regrets.

I am sad to see that this couple's love was unrequited. I had to make it this way, I kinda planned it already, so I'm sorry for all of you who wanted ahappy ending.

Now all of you know why Klaus was so nice. xD lalala.

I promise I'll make the next fanfiction have a happy ending. Please don't hate/hurt/(insert evil thing here) me.

I'll see you all next time,

Kanami-chan


End file.
